Miradas
by Sadie Mapes
Summary: Neville mira a Luna, Luna mira a Neville. Sucede así desde hace un tiempo y Neville no lo puede explicar. Cada vez que gira la cabeza, en medio del tumulto del Gran Comedor, encuentra los ojos de Luna pegados a los suyos. Y cuando eso sucede, no puede evitar la sonrisa tonta que se le pone en la cara.


**Disclaimer : Todo es de Jotaká.**

**Esta historia participa en el reto "La pareja perfecta" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

Autora : La historia transcurre durante el sexto libro

Neville mira a Luna, Luna mira a Neville. Sucede así desde hace un tiempo y Neville no lo puede explicar. Cada vez que gira la cabeza, en medio del tumulto del Gran Comedor, encuentra los ojos de Luna pegados a los suyos. Y cuando eso sucede, Luna no actúa como lo haría cualquier chica normal descubierta observando a un chico (piensa Neville Longbotton con cierto alborozo) y mantiene esa mirada gris penetrante, juguetona y algo ausente, característica de ella. Al comienzo se pregunta si la chica no estaría observando otra cosa más interesante que él, un tapiz bonito o alguien sentado a su lado.

Trata de ir descartando cada una de esas hipótesis. Detrás de él solo hay roca, gris y lisa como todas las rocas de Hogwarts. Duda que eso llamase la atención de Luna de manera tan poderosa como parece hacerlo, así que de seguro que eso no es. Sus compañeros de banco en el comedor son Parvati Patil y Dean Thomas. Quizás ahí está la explicación, ¡A Luna le gusta Dean! dice en voz baja, mientras se lleva la mano a la frente. Por un momento breve, antes de ponerse a pensar más seriamente en el asunto Lovegood (como había decidido denominar a todo lo que estaba pasando), creyó que Luna podría estar _interesada _en él. Pero si tiene sentimientos por Dean, la cosa cobra mucho más sentido. ¿Qué le podría ver a él?

Durante un tiempo esa idea le parece la correcta y decide averiguar un poco más sobre ello con el propósito de darle una mano a la chica, porque Dean no parecía notar su presencia inquietante en el gran Comedor, ni la brillantez de su pelo rubio pálido, ni el tamaño de sus ojos eternamente sorprendidos. Duda incluso si Dean sabe de la existencia de Luna. Emprende la tarea con más ansiedad de la que quiere admitir. Parte por buscar a Ginny Weasley, la chica pelirroja que supone como la mejor amiga de la Ravenclaw, con la intención de conversar un poco con ella acerca de Luna.

Es un poco más difícil de lo que pensaba, ya que no comparten ninguna clase ni tienen lugares continuos a la hora de comer. El único momento logra robar su atención es el día en que se encuentran en la biblioteca.

Es un poco tarde y la mayoría de los estudiantes están dormidos o a punto de hacerlo. Neville está allí pues no se quiere ir a dormir sin antes terminar los deberes de Herbologia, su materia preferida. Pero jamás ha tenido buena capacidad de concentración, la que disminuye a media que el tiempo transcurre. No nota como la cabeza comienza a resbalársele de la mano, mientras las letras se le mezclan y por eso mismo es que pega un respingo cuando alguien cierra la puerta del anciano recinto.

Levanta la cabeza, desorientado, para encontrarse con el rostro pecoso de Ginny Weasley, la que le da apenas una mirada antes de sentarse en una mesa diagonal a la suya, abrir el libro que saca de una de las estanterías y fruncir el ceño, en un gesto de concentración absoluta.

Neville tarda unos minutos en recordar sus propósitos con esa chica. Respira hondo y apiña todos los libros que tiene a su alrededor. Los coge con la mano izquierda y camina hacia la mesa de la menor de los Weasley. Se deja caer en la silla libre que está a su lado con gran estrepito y la intención de llamar su atención de alguna manera, pero Ginny no saca la cabeza de su lectura.

Ya sentado, la empuja suave haciendo que se balancee de un lado hacia otro. Ahí es cuando la chica le presta atención.

-¿Qué?- le dice bruscamente. Se nota que odia que la interrumpan y sobre todo en ese asunto tan importante que parece estar desarrollando. Neville pierde la valentía en unos pocos segundos.

-Emmm, es que yo…- se soba con insistencia la parte posterior del cuello- Yo… bueno, yo…- se siente invadido por un nerviosismo inmenso que le aprieta la garganta. ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió todo aquello?

- Tú, ¿Qué?- lo apremia Ginny. El chico sabe la pelirroja no es precisamente lo que se llama una persona paciente y eso no lo ayuda mucho.

-Yo… quería hablarte de Luna- la última frase dicha con las palabras subiéndose unas sobre las otras. Al menos ya lo había soltado, piensa con cierto alivio.

- ¿De Luna?- Ginny, claramente más interesada, cierra el libro frente a ella y le presta completa atención a su interlocutor.

-Sí, es que quería saber quiere tener un asunto sentimental con Dean- Neville se pregunta qué rayos es lo que acaba de decir y la chica, a juzgar por su rostro, también. Pero Neville puede observar como la cara se le va contrayendo hasta soltar una carcajada que resuena en las profundidades del silencio que los rodea. Una vez que logra controlar el acceso de risa que la ha poseído de repente, Ginny Weasley está lista para contestar.

-Tú me estas preguntando si a Luna le gusta Dean- sigue aun riéndose bajito- No, Neville. Créeme que no.

-Pero, ¿Le gusta alguien?- aventura Neville, dubitativo. Ni siquiera tiene claro porque le interesa si ya sabe que lo que quería. La pelirroja también nota ese pequeño detalle y su expresión cambia. Ahora entrecierra los ojos y se pone una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Por qué Neville?- el corazón del aludido comienza a latir con más fuerza. Decide que es el momento de escapar.

-Por nada Ginny- murmura. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encuentra en la salida de la biblioteca, en camino a la sala común de Gryffindor, deseoso de irse a dormir lo más rápido posible. Olvidando que no ha terminado lo de Herbologia.

Al otro día se levanta inquieto, en parte porque recuerda que ha dejado a medio hacer los deberes de Herbologia. Pero lo que más le preocupa y casi lo único en lo que puede pensar, es que Luna no le gusta Dean. Trata de especificar el sentimiento que aquello le produce y no lo logra. Es una mezcla extraña entre desconcierto, preocupación y una angustia inmensa, disfrutable que lo hace levitar sin necesidad de hacer magia.

Si a Luna no le gusta Dean, eso significa que… ¿Puede ser eso posible? Neville no está del todo seguro, se considera un ignorante en las lides amorosas. Eso es para los chicos héroes como Harry, o para los chistosos como los gemelos Weasley. No para los aficionados a la Herbologia, tímidos y con cara de disco como él.

Todo esto es nuevo y por ende, desconocido. Necesita ayuda, consejo o alguien que le diese una bofetada. Pero ¿A quién se recurre en un caso así? De vuelta del desayuno, donde de nuevo chocan miradas con Luna, encuentra una respuesta pelirroja y distraída, sentada en el sillón frente a la chimenea de la sala común. Era Ron Weasley.

Apenas lo ve, no puede evitar recordar esa tarde luego del partido de Quidditch. El Weasley y la chica Brown intentando devorarse mutuamente, en un acto que Neville le pareció que tenía algo de salvajismo. De seguro que un chico así podrá darle buenos consejos acerca de cómo tratar a las mujeres, piensa satisfecho de sí mismo.

Se sienta al lado de él, esperando que el otro inicie una de esas conversaciones casuales que se dan entre los compañeros de clase. No pasa mucho rato para que se cumpla su deseo:

-Neville, hombre ¿Cómo has estado?- Ron parece algo ensimismado, perdido en sus pensamientos. Le da la mano al chico bruscamente, al tiempo que le golpea la espalda.

-Eh, bien- dice el aludido en voz baja, preguntándose que rayos hará para llegar al asunto que desea tratar con Ron.

-Eso es bueno- Ron suspira- Lo que es a mí, lamento el día en que decidí fijarme en las mujeres ¡Que lio, hombre! No entiendo nada, no _las _entiendo nada. Lavender se pasa todo el santo día pegada a mí, me siento asfixiado como si un calamar gigante y rubio me tuviera atrapado del cuello. ¡Y estoy a punto de quedarme sin aireeeee!- gesticula exageradamente, llevándose las manos al cuello. Por un minuto, Neville está seguro que Ron olvido su presencia ahí y se imagina a un calamar gigante con la cara de Luna.

Luego de aquella confesión el Weasley se queda en silencio, observando el fuego. Pasa un tiempo antes de que recuerde la presencia de otra persona, Neville, quien tiene la impresión que le ha causado aquel discurso espontaneo marcada en el rostro.

-Lo siento Neville, de verdad. Es que no sé cómo deshacerme de ella- Ron se da cuenta de lo cruel que ha sonado eso y procede a rectificar sus dichos- No es que Lavender no me quiera, ni que sea una mala chica, pero es que…- se lleva las manos a la cabeza, desordenándose el cabello.

-Vale –el chico no sabe que se dice en esos momentos y teme cometer alguna equivocación. El pelirrojo asiente y le golpea de nuevo la espalda a su confesor.

-¿Y a ti?- dice Ron, desanimado.

- Yo ¿Qué?- Las palabras del Weasley lo han sumido en un estado de confusión horrible y decide no decirle nada acerca del asunto Lovegood.

- No te hagas el que no sabe – Ron ríe en voz baja- ¿Te gusta alguna chica?

-Creo que no- responde Neville sin pensar demasiado en lo que va a decir.

-¿Cómo es eso de creo? , eh campeón- de repente parece más animado. Trata de incitar a Neville a que hable dándole toques con el codo.

El aludido se levanta, balbucea algo y escapa, por segunda vez en menos de dos días, del lugar. Se dirige a los invernaderos, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. La charla con Ron Weasley no le ha ayudado en lo más mínimo, eso está claro. Repasa todo lo que ha pasado. Hace tres meses que Luna no le quita el ojo de encima y hace aproximadamente dos que él no puede parar de recordarla en todo momento ¿Eso significa que está enamorado? ¿Es en realidad eso estar enamorado de alguien?

A su memoria acude el primer día en que la sorprendió mirándolo. Un jueves de invierno crudo y un viento de nieve que congela las manos, los pies y el rostro de los habitantes de Hogwarts. La noche anterior los amigos se habían dormido temprano y nadie tenía muchas ganas de parlotear, como si el frio les congelase las lenguas. Neville miró a los lados y acercó las manos a la boca, poniéndolas en forma de jarra. Sopló, con la vista fija en lo que estaba haciendo y luego comenzó a refregar una mano contra la otra, esperando que se calentaran sin mucho éxito. Ahora tenía por extremidades dos cubos de hielo.

Levantó la cabeza y ahí estaba ella con sus ojos grises pegados en él. Trató de ignorarla y comenzó una conversación idiota con Dean, pero de vez en cuando no podía evitar mirar la mesa de Ravenclaw y sonrojarse.

Con el tiempo había terminado por acostumbrarse a ello. Y a buscarla, cuando se demoraba mucho en aparecer.

Suspira, quizás si está enamorado. Sigue en camino al invernadero, haciendo la ruta de memoria pues no pone ninguna atención al camino. Eso cambia bruscamente cuando colisiona violentamente con otra persona. Se demora en recobrar el sentido de la realidad, parpadea rápido y se soba la cabeza. No está enojado pues sabe que era predecible que así como iba, se haría daño en cualquier momento.

Abre los ojos aun con la mano en la cabeza. Dos orbes grises le salen al encuentro y por enésima vez no sabe que decir. Sin embargo, eso no importa porque ella tiene suficientes palabras para ambos.

-Neville- se asombra la chica. Los ojos se iluminan y Neville siente como se le corta la respiración.

-Neville- repite el, sintiéndose idiota. Ella se ríe y su risa no es para nada agraciada. No es un canto de cisne ni el ruido sordo de un manantial, más bien es un graznido que divierte enormemente al chico.

Pronto, ambos se contagian de alegría. No pueden parar de reír y Luna, después de un buen rato, es la primera en calmarse.

-Me gustas- le dice, mientras se aleja dando brincos.

Neville jamás se había sentido mejor en toda su corta vida. El pecho se le hinchó de alegría y los ojos se le pusieron llorosos. Estaba enamorado.

**Autora : Muchas gracias por leer esto. Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben donde pueden dejar sus opiniones. ¡Nos vemos a la próxima historia!**


End file.
